ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Vinesauce Joel
Special Moves Neutral B - Desktop Buddies Joel opens up a Right Click menu with 4 different options you're able to swap with by pressing Up and Down. You are also able to move around with the menu opened. After releasing the B button or waiting for a few seconds, the Desktop Buddy that was selected will appear alongside Joel, following him around much like other Assist Characters. These buddies disappear if they get damaged enough (Exactly 15%) or if Joel uses his taunts. The possible assists are: * Animated Christmas Tree: Doesn't have any special action, but it serves as a wall and resists twice as much as the other assists (30% instead of 15%) * Butterflies: Three butterflies fly around Joel in a circle, damaging opponents that touch them. Press B to make Joel send one flying forwards. * Felix the Cat: Felix is invisible unless he is hit by the opponents or uses his action with B, which consists on meowing to stun all opponents inside a nearby radius. The closest you are from Felix, the more damage and stun time you'll have. * Burning Super Death Sword: Press B to swing it forwards vertically. The swing is slow, but it's a great combo finisher. * BonziBUDDY: He only shows up if you try to summon the same buddy twice in a row. He's the most useless of the buddies, as his Neutral B action is him saying something stupid with no effect at all. You cannot get rid of him with a taunt either, he can only disappear if he gets killed off. Side B - The Pizza He-Man Joel tosses a whole pizza while yelling "THE PIZZA HE-MAN", "EAT IT" or just while laughing. The pizza acts like a boomerang, first going forwards on a straight line before going back to Joel. If it hits an opponent it will fall into the ground and turn into a normal food item. Once it falls into the ground, Joel has 5 seconds to detonate the Pizza with C4 by repressing Side B, causing the pizza to explode. This tactic even works after the pizza has been eaten. Once those 5 seconds have passed, the pizza is safe to eat. Up B - Bath For a Head Joel's head turns into a bathtub. Joel is slower with the Bath for a Head, but he's also floatier. He is unable to attack but just touching his head will deal damage. He'll stay in this form for about 3 seconds. Pressing Up B again will cause one of Joel's Sims to take a bath on Joel's Head, causing him to spin around upwards. This naturally can also be done in mid air, serving as this move's way to recover. Down B - Bob Ross Paint Joel draws one of his Bob Ross paintings on a canvas. This painting will stun opponents if they touch them, and there can only be 2 paintings on stage (drawing a third one will make the oldest one disappear). This move also functions as a counter, in which Joel will dodge the opponent's attack and poorly draw them on the canvas. The canvas will now deal the exact same damage and effects as the attack that was originally countered. These paintings can only be there for a limited amount of time, 8 seconds for the Bob Ross ones and 4 seconds for the character portraits. Final Smash - Joel Nukes Norway Joel says bye bye to Norway as he sits on his computer and a series of nuclear indicators appear over his head, including a screen showing the number of nukes you have (1). You are then given a few seconds to mash the button as fast as possible to increase that number, with each 5 presses adding up 1 nuke. After those seconds have passes, Joel will say "Suck my dick, Norway!" and that number of nukes will fall on the stage one by one, exploding via contact. Taunts Up: "WACKY EFFECTS OOOO" *while flashing grey, rainbow and then having his face from when he was a kid* Side: "Pussy. Destroyer." Down: *rocks with an air guitar* When he has a desktop buddy alongside him: "How about you go in here..." *drags the buddy into the recycle bin* Victory Poses and Losage Victory Pose #1: "Life sucks. And then you fucking die" Victory Pose #2: *slides in while giving a thumbs up* "Ah, desu ne sugoi!" Victory Pose #3: *Mario, Luigi and Peach show up, with a text reading "You Fucking Idiot" over their heads* "You... fucking idiot" *their heads become Joel's* "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Losage: *tearing off his skin to reveal the Vineshroom inside it* Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Vinesauce Category:YouTubers Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Real Life Category:Adults Category:Swedish